


Seven Nation Army

by Brain_Flower



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Apocalypse, End of the World, Insomnia, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Flower/pseuds/Brain_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Tommy doesn't sleep;hell he hasn't slept a full night since the world fell apart. Every day that goes by with him confined in the little house drives him farther and farther up the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Nation Army

-Seven Nation Army-

Sleep is a thing of the past, it isn't needed anymore, not when there are so many things to worry about. Things like making sure all the lights go off by six pm, counting, recounting, and counting again the supplies stocked in the house, and making sure the house is properly boarded and locked up. 

Tommy takes a night watch-reading by candlelight and waiting for any signs that the house isn't secure enough. He's best with a gun, getting up close with a knife to one of the creatures is very risky-but sometimes he has to stop and reflect that he's actually living through an apocalypse of some sort and everything becomes risky. 

And when the sun rises and he counts down another Godawful day, Adam wakes up, kisses him and sends him to bed. But Tommy doesn't sleephell he hasn't slept a full night since the world fell apart. Every day that goes by with him confined in the little house drives him farther and farther up the wall. 

But going out is a risk that he can't take. There are only seven people left in California and no one can afford to be lost. They all play a huge role in day to day survival. 

Adam checks on Tommy occasionally throughout the morning, knows the blonde isn't honestly asleep. He worries Tommy's body will give out from lack of sleep before a cure is found for what's turned so many people into ugly ass creatures that crave human flesh. 

And if one of the people left in California goes they all slowly go because they all depend on each other so much it hurts. Adam hopes to all that is good and holy that hell will pass over quickly and the world can start to relax and populate again because Mississippi, Washington, and Virginia have lost everyone to the epidemic. 

At noon when Tommy still hasn't gone to bed Adam lies down beside him not caring what might happen. He holds his boyfriend tight and tells him to sleep. 

Tommy breathes deeply, "Pray." 

So to anyone that's listening Adam whispers, "Pleasetake it away-whatever it is, God I'm not even sure just keep it away. Don't take anyone else or we'll all be gone soon. I don't know what else to do-it's just a struggle to walk down the driveway. Take it away." 

Tommy nods, "Okaynow sing." 

Even though Adam hasn't sung in years he still sounds amazing. And Tommy knows that whatever kind of hell they're going through they'll do it together. Every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially it’s a zombie apocalypse but if you want to use your imagination and you prefer werewolves then go ahead and do that! Reviews or whatever-Siren Jax


End file.
